facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman 'is a superhero who is the masked vigilante of Gotham City and was co-created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger and published by DC Comics. Batman is the secret identity of Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and CEO of WayneTech in Gotham City. As a young boy, he witnessed the murder of his wealthy parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, by Joe Chill. He then swore vengeance against the criminals and villains of the city as Gotham's watchful protector to protect the innocent. He trained himself in various forms of combat such as martial arts and then wore a bat-themed costumed in order to put fear into his enemies as well as an large arsenals of different tools and gadgets he used in his crime fighting. Throughout his career, Batman was assisted by his Butler Alfred Pennyworth, Police Commissioner James Gordon and Lucius Fox who was responsible for the majority of his gadgets. He eventually had sidekicks such as Robin and Batgirl who greatly helped and assisted him. History Golden Age Silver Age Modern Batman Batman R.I.P. "Death" Return Caveman Batman Witch-Hunting Bat Pirate Bat Cowboy Bat Detective Bat Return as Batman Batman Incorporated Flashpoint DCnU Powers and Abilities Equipment *'Batarang: Throwing weaponry related to either boomerangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. These can be used for many things such as immobilizing or disarming enemies and cutting down or destroying objects. It can also come in different variants such as electric and explosive. *'Grapple Gun: '''A gun which can shoot out cables to be used to scale Gotham City. *'Bat-Dart: A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for the needs of Batman. *'''Bat-Goo Gun: A non-lethal firearm used to project foam which is used to stick criminals to structures. *'Bat-Lasso: '''A lasso used to tie up fleeing criminals. *'Bat Stungun: A knockout tool used by Batman to temporarily paralyze enemies. *'Flamethrower: '''A miniaturized flamethrower on the Bat-Bane. *'Flash-Bang Grenades: 'Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those after detonation. *'Tear-Gas Pellets: 'Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. *'EMP Grenades: 'Small Grenades which destroy electronics within a 7 foot radius. *'Acetylene Torch: 'A miniaturized laser cutting tool. *'Batclaw: 'A projectile similiar to grapple guns which is used to pull down weak walls, vents and criminals. *'Bat-Cuffs: 'Bat-shaped handcuffs used to capture defeated criminals. *'Bat-Heater: 'A Bat-shaped tool used for melting or heating ice. *'Batlight: 'A standard flashlight sometimes replaced by an infrared version. *'Line Launcher: 'A device that shoots steel cables from both side which is used to repel large gaps. *'Batrope: 'A light-weight, flexible rope. *'Bat-Saw: 'A portable saw used for cutting. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: 'Used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electric fences and opening doors as well as used to access radio frequency to help fight crime. *'Collapsible Bat-Sword: *'Bat Bombs:' *'Grapnel Gun:' *'Lock Pick:' *'Master Bat-Key:' *'Night Vision Bat-Goggles:' *'Rebreather:' *'Thermite Grenades:' *'Evidence Bags:' *'Fingerprint Dusting Kit:' *'Batcall:' *'Bat-Tracer:' *'Communication Devices:' *'Cryo Capsules:' *'Explosive Gel:' *'Energy Deflector:' *'Kyrptonite Ring:' *'First-Aid Kit:' *'Bat-Camera:' *'Remote Electrical Charge:' *'Micro-Cassette Recorder:' *'Micro-Processor Power Source:' *'Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit:' *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenades:' *'Shark Repellant Spray:' *'Disruptor:' *'Wrist Gauntlets:' *'Minicam and Recorder:' *'Smoke Pellets:' *'Sonic Batarang:' *'Remote Control Batarang:' *'Sonic Bat Beacon:' *'Shock Gloves:' Personality Incarnations Batman (1960s) Burton Films Schumacher Films Nolan Films DC Animated Universe The Batman Batman: The Brave and the Bold Birds of Prey Young Justice Beware the Batman Batman: Arkhamverse Injustice: Gods Among Us Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Batman Characters